


Wish I Could Show You Off

by Klance4life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance4life/pseuds/Klance4life
Summary: Parts of a wip sheith I have,Shiro wasn't even concentrating on the movie, he was too busy playing with Keith's hair and watching Keith's glowing pretty face, he was busy studying his every expression and loving the look of excitement that passes over him and the looks of nervousness whenever something weird happens in the movie, he looked so adorably animated that it tugged at Shiro’s heart-"The screen is over there you know?" Keith said locking his eyes with Shiro suddenly, staring at him with a smug grin, but Shiro caught the red dusting his cheeks,Shiro smirked slightly and filled with confidence when Keith turned completely red, "I know, but the view is right here,"Keith ducked his head down to hide his blush, but that only made him bury his head deeper onto Shiro’s chest,Now, it was time for Shiro to blush, "Hey, the screen is up there," He said mockingly with a grin over his lips.Keith huffed at him and turned his body away to continue watching the movie, only he couldn't hide the small smile on his face and the red dusting his cheeks,Shiro was filled with happiness inside and out, so hard that he just continued watching Keith till the movie was over.





	Wish I Could Show You Off

"Dude, the game was so amazing last night!" Matt yelled out excitedly clapping a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, then he pushed Shiro forward to keep moving towards the school gates, "I think you enjoyed Nyma's kiss more that the game," Matt smirked, tone teasing.

_Yeah, sure Shiro enjoyed that very much_. 

"I didn't consent to that, you know?" Shiro said faking a smirk similar to Matt's, because he wasn't going to come out before the first period, or before getting a boyfriend. "You jealous?" Shiro continued now a real smirk,

Matt was in fact very jealous , Shiro had a football game last night, and after he won, he got a disgusting kiss from Nyma that he loathed, Matt didn't need to know that though. 

"Pfft, noo, I can get anyone to kiss me-"

Shiro laughed breaking Matt's words off, and when his gaze traveled to the parking next to the school gates, he was met with the sight of a god going off his motorcycle.

The oxygen quickly left Shiro’s lungs and he actually gasped when the guy wrapped his hair into a ponytail,

Shiro’s eyes stared holes in the guy's face and his gaze trailed over his thin pale face which had-

He was cut off from his thoughts when Matt snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, and gave him a weird look. 

"Shiro? You okay buddy?" Matt asked him, his eyebrows knitted in concern, but his eyes seemed to know something and Shiro knew _immediately_ that Matt was thinking and Matt thinking was bad for Shiro. 

"Of, of course I am." damnit stuttering would not help Shiro right now, "Come on, let's go, we're going to be late," Shiro said quickly rushing to the gate. 

Matt followed him as he walked at a fast pace to class, too scared to look back and see that guy again. 

11 years of never coming out to his family and friends weren't just going to be broken by one dude. 

Though as the days went on, he kept seeing that guy more, Keith was a new thing in Shiro’s life, he was always there at Matt's house, always in class with Shiro, Shiro saw him at the grocery store. It was hard for Shiro to ignore him now, impossible to stop acting that he wasn't so very gay and that he was hard crushing on Keith, and as hard as Shiro would like to admit, maybe those 11 years are really going to evaporate because of one dude. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

To say Takashie Shirogane was screwed is an understatement; it was a week after he promised himself that _No, I'm not going to let the gayness lead me to Keith kogane_ and still, here he was sitting in the dark, staring at a big movie screen that had frozen 2 playing, his arm around Keith's shoulder. 

_It wasn't his fault though!_ . 

_Keith_ was the one who asked him out alright, and of course he would have never turned him down, who was he kidding even, he would have killed himself if he said no. 

This was their first date, and Keith suggested that they keep this a secret, Shiro didn't know why, when they could have said that they were going as friends, but he agreed because in his mind, where he romanticises everything Keith says or does, he told himself that this was a step to having a relationship in secret. 

Back to the present, Shiro wasn't even concentrating on the movie, he was too busy playing with Keith's hair and watching Keith's glowing pretty face, he was busy studying his every expression and loving the look of excitement that passes over him and the looks of nervousness whenever something weird happens in the movie, he looked so adorably animated that it tugged at Shiro’s heart-

"The screen is over there you know?" Keith said locking his eyes with Shiro suddenly, staring at him with a smug grin, but Shiro caught the red dusting his cheeks, 

Shiro smirked slightly and filled with confidence when Keith turned completely red, "I know, but the view is right here," 

Keith ducked his head down to hide his blush, but that only made him bury his head deeper into Shiro’s chest, 

Now, it was time for Shiro to blush, "Hey, the screen is up there," He said mockingly with a grin over his lips. 

Keith huffed at him and turned his body away to continue watching the movie, only he couldn't hide the small smile on his face and the red dusting his cheeks,

Shiro was filled with happiness inside and out, so hard that he just continued watching Keith till the movie was over. 

At 9 o'clock later, Shiro dropped Keith at the back of his house, so his parents wouldn't ask who was in the car still Keith's suggestion. 

"see you on Monday after school?" Keith asked him smiling shyly as he opened the car's door, 

"Yes, would you like to come over? I had something that you would like, maybe try it together? " Shiro said leaning back on his chair to gaze at Keith with a look of downright adoration. 

"what do you have in mind?" Keith smiled at Shiro

"I had some paint at home, and you said white walls are boring, well mine are the most boring, so what do you say we color it together?" Shiro asked him hoping that this idea wasn't as stupid as it sounds. 

Keith smiled brightly, "Shiro that's brilliant!" 

Shiro blushed bright red before smiling and asking hesitantly, "Really?" 

"yeah, really." Keith stared into Shiro’s eyes lovingly before remembering that he actually had to leave. 

"Goodnight Shiro." Keith said with a final smile then reached over to kiss Shiro’s cheek. 

As Shiro’s soul left his entire body, Keith went out of the car, waved his hand in farewell to Shiro, then left. 

Shiro spent that night dreaming about Keith, and the next and the next, until they finally became boyfriends and they liked to sneak in at night just to innocently cuddle together for sleep. 

For the first time since Shiro lost his arm, he finally felt whole again, with Keith and he was going to do everything in his power to keep Keith with him, for as long as he can, as a secret or as something known. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, a preview? I had these parts written for a while, and I'm writing lots of scenes that just come up to me, I plan on making this a real fic so I thought I'll share the scenes till I finally piece it together.
> 
> Comments and likes are appreciated! Also, if you have more ideas for this or promts please leave some in the comments!


End file.
